1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a paper transporting device and an image forming apparatus using the paper transporting device, an image reading device and a post-processing device.
2. Related Art
In the image forming apparatus, the image reading device, or the post-processing device, there is used a paper transporting device to transport a recording paper having an image formed thereon, a document from which an image is read, or a recording paper subjected to a post-processing.